mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Lil Halbot is ready (hopefully)
I am fairly sure I have my bot up and running and converting pages properly. Correct operation is demonstrated here: http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nepeta_Leijon&diff=201593&oldid=200937 As it stands, the bot should work as expected and convert all pages if I turn it on and set it running. However I kinda want admin permission to do that because I've had incidents in the past where unexpected bugs have caused large swathes of wiki pages (on the HaMM wiki, mostly) to become corrupted. I believe there's a tool to revert all changes by a user? An admin should probably be ready to do that if anything untoward occurs with the bot. That said I don't expect any major issues, and am ready to give the bot free reign as soon as you guys give the go-ahead. BlackholeWI (talk) 02:30, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :Incidentally let me know if there are any other wiki-wide style fixes required because I could totally do those as well in the same way. Plus a bunch of other things if you give me a lil' bit of time and some instructions :) BlackholeWI (talk) 02:37, April 5, 2018 (UTC) ::I don't think there are any wiki-wide style fixes required at this time. I know we fixed a bunch before. At the moment though I've noticed that some pages that are using the Felt, English, Scratch, and Snowman templates are sort of doubling the templates when the page is being edited, so those might need to be fixed later, but otherwise it looks like it is working. - The Light6 (talk) 02:58, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :::Okay, should I take that as my cue to flip the on switch? BlackholeWI (talk) 03:08, April 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::Shrug, I did it. Let me know if there are any problems. BlackholeWI (talk) 03:13, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :::::Wait, hold on, it appears to be removing linebreaks from occasionally from articles for unknown reasons. I'm going to hold off on running it again until that's been fixed, because I need to go to bed and can't look into it now. I reckon any pages it's run through should be checked briefly to see if it removed any linebreaks (I think it's mostly an issue with longer articles uploaded in multiple chunks). BlackholeWI (talk) 03:22, April 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::::And also the Â thing. Darnit. Again, tomorrow. Sorry, there always seem to be roadbumps with these things initially. BlackholeWI (talk) 03:28, April 5, 2018 (UTC) I have the bot running and it's busy updating pages. Seems to be working fine now. A happy accident, I've discovered it also seems to be purging pages of invisible junk characters in the text, which I didn't even intend for it to do but which will slightly reduce page clutter in the code. BlackholeWI (talk) 22:36, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :I'm noticing the occasional error when the bot encounters particular special characters or when it hits a page link with a number greater than 9999. I don't want to turn it off now, and there are very few of these errors so they can probably be fixed manually where they occur. BlackholeWI (talk) 22:58, April 5, 2018 (UTC)